Vers l'Infini et l'Au-delà !
by The Manga Killers
Summary: Ichigo vit dans un monde réglé comme du papier à musique où tout est contrôlé par l'état. Cependant Ichigo est quelqu'un de spontané, délicieusement fou et pas très doué... Et vivre dans ce monde qui est complètement à l'opposé de lui, ce n'est plus vivable ! Alors Ichigo va partir, mais pas tout seul... De l'humour... Du drama... De la romance... Et des fraises !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo (mais qui sait, peut-être un jour à moi ? :D hum...)

**Pairing:**Je le mettrai clairement au second chapitre mais théoriquement vous devriez facilement deviner ;) (Notamment parce que c'est préciser dans les personnages...)

**Rating:** T dans le doute, il se peut qu'il change :B

_**Promis, j'arrête mon bla bla bientôt ! Juste quelques précisions en ce qui concerne cette fic. Je ne sais absolument pas combien de chapitres elle fera, ni se qui s'y passera donc j'espère que vous comprendrez. Ensuite je ne publierai sûrement pas régulièrement étant donné que je suis sur d'autre fic etc... en ce moment. **_

_**Enfin bref, je suis fière de vous présenter le prologue de ma nouvelle fanfic** Vers l'Infini et l'Au-delà !__** Au premier abord vous pourrez croire qu'il s'agit d'une histoire triste, dure et pas très drôle, mais j'ai au contraire décidé d'en faire quelque chose de léger et plutôt drôle (enfin j'espère) complètement opposé au prologue. **_

_**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année si je ne poste pas le chapitre un sous peu. :)**_

_**A bientôt !**_

* * *

**Prologue :**

Bip… Bip… Bip… La porte s'ouvre doucement au son de l'électrocardiogramme. Un homme entre dans la chambre en silence. Ses cheveux roux sont perlés de fines gouttelettes d'eau. Il s'approche à pas de loup près du lit d'hôpital, se penche au-dessus d'une poitrine qui s'élève et s'abaisse à un rythme lent et irrégulier. Il écoute les faibles battements de cœur, toujours dans un silence religieux. Il soupire de soulagement, jette un regard derrière lui. Il a laissé la porte ouverte. Une erreur de débutant. Il étouffe un grognement d'irritation, il va devoir se dépêcher. Il entend déjà des bruits dans le couloir. Avec une précipitation qui trahit son inquiétude, il approche son visage de celui de la personne allongée sur les draps blancs. Il souffle à son oreille des mots qui, malgré la discrétion mise en œuvre, résonnent dans la petite pièce, rebondissent sur les murs, comme dans une église.

« J'ai rêvé … Rêvé de liberté. Et je vais la chercher, je vais chercher ma vie. Mais je reviendrai, et on partira ensemble vers un monde où ce n'est pas ta naissance ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es, un endroit où seul ton cœur te dirige. Alors accroche-toi jusqu'à mon retour, je t'en prie… »

Le corps penché se redresse, écrase une perle salée tombée de son œil, puis, à reculons se dirige vers la porte sans lâcher la personne endormie dans le lit du regard. Son dos rencontre le battant de bois, un pas, un autre, les cheveux roux sortent de la pièce, le corps s'efface dans la pénombre et la porte se referme avec un bruit sourd. Les pas s'éloignent, le son de l'électrocardiogramme diminue jusqu'à disparaître totalement.

Dans la chambre, la forme alitée remue, ses lèvres bougent imperceptiblement. Le calme revient. Tout se rendort, mais dans l'obscurité inquiétante, la silhouette couchée n'a pas sombré dans le sommeil. Sa bouche s'ouvre à nouveau et un son rauque en sort. Au même moment elle dévoile ses orbes couleurs améthyste, comme deux perles brillantes dans la nuit noire. Un souffle douloureux, un mot, faible, un appel : « Ichigo ! »

* * *

_**Oui, oui ce fut court ! Mais les chapitres seront bien plus longs ! :)**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, à+ ! :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coucou ! Déjà je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année pleine de... De... De Bleach :3 D'amour, de joie etc, etc...**_

_**Voilà le chapitre un de Vers l'Infini et l'Au-delà, j'espère que vous allez aimer. =)**_

_**N'hésitez pas à commenter pour me donner votre avis, j'essaierai de m'améliorer ! **_

_**Bonne lecture, à la prochaine !**_

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Le jeune homme resserre son nœud de cravate, passe sa main dans ses cheveux orangés. Ses gestes trahissent une certaine inquiétude, ou de l'impatience

En face du miroir, le jeune homme en question observe son reflet.

Je suis complètement à la bourre. Le bus des travailleurs est déjà parti, et moi je suis là, devant mon miroir, à me regarder, comme un con. Excusez-moi du langage mais je vous avoue que là, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'attends. Je vais encore devoir subir un discours long et ennuyeux sur les devoirs d'un citoyen modèle et sur le fait que j'ai déréglé toute la journée avec mes intérêts personnels. Tout ça parce que j'ai loupé mon bus qui, soit dit en passant, avait une minute d'avance. Moi j'étais bien à l'arrêt à 07h45, le bus, je l'ai vu partir et tourner au coin de la rue, j'ai même couru après sur 20 bon mètres, il n'a rien voulu savoir. Mais ça, mes supérieurs s'en fichent complètement ! Enfin bref… Je suis bien obligé de me débrouiller autrement. Je me dirige vers les escaliers d'un pas plutôt rapide –c'est-à-dire en courant- et les dévale quatre à quatre. Evidemment je trébuche sur l'avant-dernière marche et je m'étale de tout mon long sur le béton de la cave, menton en avant. Je le relève difficilement et me met à clopiner jusqu'à une petite porte en bois au fond du couloir. Je me suis tordu la cheville. J'ouvre doucement le battant de bois qui grince sur ses gonds en faisant un bruit inquiétant de maison hantée et me jette sur mon vélo, mon seul espoir ! Mais le plus dur reste à faire…

Après quelques minutes et de nombreux jurons bien placés, j'arrive enfin à sortir de chez moi, avec le vélo que j'ai mis toute mon âme à déplacer jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, à l'étage du dessus. Je me juche sur la selle avec une dextérité et une facilité qui témoignent de mon habitude et de ma parfaite maitrise de l'engin, et pédale à une vitesse folle, direction : les bureaux du centre-ville.

20 minutes plus tard, me voilà à destination. J'ai en tout une demi-heure de retard, il est huit heure trente, ça aurait pu être pire. Cela dit j'aurais pu faire mieux si tous les feux rouges sur mon chemin ne s'étaient pas ligués contre moi… Enfin me voilà devant le grand immeuble ultramoderne qui me sert de lieu de travail. Par réflexe je resserre ma cravate et réajuste ma veste de costard, mon vélo est « garé » un peu plus loin. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et entre dans le bâtiment, les portes automatiques s'ouvrent sur mon passage me donnant un éphémère sentiment de puissance.

« KUROSAKI ! »

Qu'est-ce que je disais… Ephémère, vous voyez ? J'affiche alors mon plus humble sourire qui, je l'espère, n'est pas trop hypocrite, et me retourne vers mon agresseur.

- Monsieur Genryusai ! Quel plaisir de vous voir en si bonne forme ! Votre barbe a poussé si je ne m'abuse. Quelle classe, quel goût, quel sens du style ! je m'écris avec extase.

- Suffit ! Avez-vous vu l'heure monsieur Kurosaki ? »

Rien à faire… L'humour et cet homme là, ça fait deux, mais je note l'utilisation du « monsieur ». Peut-être que mon compliment l'a touché finalement.

« Oui monsieur ». Je prends un air chagriné :

- Le bus des travailleurs avait une minute d'avance… Voyez comme l'incompétence de ce chauffeur a nui à mon travail et à celui de toutes les personnes de cet établissement !

- Oh, le chauffeur n'y est pour rien ! Si vous aviez écouté la convention d'hier, vous auriez été informé de ces petits changements qui n'excusent en rien votre conduite ! Votre retard vous vaudra un avertissement. C'est le deuxième en seulement une semaine… Plus qu'un, Kurosaki, et vous mesurerez l'ampleur de vos erreurs.

Son ton devient menaçant, ses doigts se resserrent imperceptiblement autour de la canne sur laquelle il s'appuie. Je déglutis péniblement, tout humour m'ayant soudainement quitté. De nouveau, je n'ai eu droit qu'à un sec « Kurosaki »…

- Bien monsieur, cela ne se reproduira plus monsieur.

- A la bonne heure ! Une pile de dossiers à traiter vous attend sur votre bureau, dépêchez-vous ! EXECUTION !

- Ou…O-oui monsieur, tout de suite monsieur.

Et le pauvre rouquin s'enfuit vers son département en quatrième vitesse. Evidemment l'ascenseur est en panne et je dois grimper les quatorze étages menant à ma zone. Mais après toutes les difficultés de la matinée, je suis enfin là, en sueur, cassé et écorché de partout, mais vivant et bien là. Je bombe le torse, ce n'est pas le moment de paraître faible. J'avance donc d'un pas conquérant, j'extirpe mo badge de la poche de ma chemise et le brandit devant le détecteur qui le scanne. Le voyant passe alors au vert avec un petit « cling ! » et je franchis la porte et… Me voilà sur ce que nous appelons communément notre « terrain de jeu ». Des centaines d'ordinateur les uns à cotés des autres séparés par des paravents, et des centaines de personnes pianotant avec ferveur sur les claviers, produisant un rassurant cliquetis sur fond de musique classique. Je pensais faire une entrée plutôt fracassante saluée par quelques vivas ou quelques chutes de chaises, mais je me suis complètement planté. Comme d'habitude, personne ne lève les yeux de son écran. Je perçois juste quelques regards dégoûtés coulés en douce vers ma personne. Déçu, je zigzague entre les allées à la recherche de ma petite case. Et comme d'habitude, elle est à sa place. Tout au fond, à gauche, le dernier bureau près de la fenêtre. C'est peut-être justement à cause de cette fenêtre que je me suis autant surpris à rêvasser. Peut-être pour ça que je suis si différant des autres, que je n'arrive pas à m'intégrer. Je soupire et m'assois sur ma chaise à roulette que je fais tourner une ou deux fois. En effet, comme l'avait annoncé mon Boss, Genryusai, une pile de dossiers est posée, ou plutôt recouvre entièrement mon bureau. Deuxième soupir. Je sens que la journée va être longue.

Quatre heures de travail acharné plus tard, c'est enfin la pause déjeuné. Je descends les quatorze étages au pas de course et, une fois au rez-de-chaussée, me dirige vers le self commun aux étages dix à quinze. Nous avons un ordre de passage étant donné notre nombre (plus de 1100). On se croirait de nouveau au réfectoire du collège. Je souris à cette idée. Ce mois-ci, c'est d'abord ceux du département informatique (donc moi) qui passent, ensuite ceux de l'information, ceux du secteur des finances, et enfin les rares du département scientifique. Je dis « rares » car en général ils ont leurs propres labos bien planqués quelque part dans la campagne, là où les cris et les explosions passent inaperçus. Ceux qui sont ici doivent faire des études ou des expériences pas nettes sur les autres personnes de l'immeuble. Connaissant la réputation du chef de ce département, Kurotsutchi Mayuri, ça ne m'étonnerait pas plus que ça. Je frissonne, j'espère vraiment qu'ils viendront pas en info… Enfin bref, pour l'instant j'ai plus important à penser. Mon seul objectif est de gratter quelques places dans cette fichue file d'attente qui n'en finit plus malgré une capacité d'accueil plutôt pas mal. Cela dit elle a l'air remplie. J'ai trop traîné. Je pousse une exclamation étouffée en tapant du pied. Il me faut donc attendre patiemment mon tour en ignorant les sourdes supplications de mon ventre vite. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard j'accède enfin à la salle tant attendue. Je fais glisser avec délectation mon plateau sur les barres prévues à cet effet et agrippe au passant les mets qui me font envie, puis je me jette sur la première table vide que je vois. Je sais, vous allez me dire que je suis tout seul et que j'aurais pu laisser cette table à des personnes qui mangent à plusieurs, mais je ne veux pas me mêler aux autres, et les autres me le rendent bien, allant jusqu'à m'ignorer complètement. Je n'ai pas d'amis. Je suis trop… différent pour cela. Je replonge le nez dans mon plateau, un peu refroidi par mes réflexions intérieures. Aujourd'hui, au menu : en entrée, une petite salade de pâtes fraîches (ou pas me dis-je en voyant qu'une des pâtes à une drôle de teinte). Je fronce le nez. En plat principal, lasagnes ! Et elles n'ont pas l'air vivantes, ce qui est déjà un bon début. Je les engloutis en moins de deux. Et en dessert… Mes yeux commencent à pétiller. En dessert, une pomme (qui est mon second fruit préféré. Le premier étant la fraise, allez savoir pourquoi). Mais au moment où je m'apprête à planter mes dents dans la douce chaire, ma mâchoire claque violemment dans le vide dans un sinistre craquement. Je soupire… Ca recommence…

- Renji, rends-moi ça ! je grommelle

- Allez quoi Ichi-kun ! Hisagi, Kira, Ayasegawa, Ikkaku et moi on vient te tenir compagnie !

- C'est une table de quatre…

- Fais pas ta gonzesse !

- La ferme Ikkaku ! En parlant de gonzesse, elle est pas là Rukia ?

Le regard de Renji se voile pendant un court instant pendant que les autres se regardent en ricanant. Ikkaku, un chauve avec du fard à paupière rouge saisit une chaise et s'assoit lourdement dessus, Hisagi, un grand brun plutôt sexy avec un tatouage sur la joue représentant un 69 et un étrange collier noir fait de même, les trois autres s'asseyent autour de la table sur les chaises déjà présentes à l'origine. Renji, le type avec des cheveux rouges longs er des tatouages tribaux sur le corps balbutie un peu.

- Non, elle est pas là…

- Ouaip, paraît qu'elle avait un rencard avec son chef de secteur, Ukitake, il y a quelques jours, mais je l'ai plus recroisée, renchérit Ikkaku. Désolée mon gars, elle t'est passée sous le nez !

Je pique un fard. Certes Rukia est plutôt mignonne, voire très mignonne avec ses grands yeux violets et ses cheveux noirs à la coupe garçonne mais... Et puis… De nos jours l'amour n'existe plus. Et puis je sais bien que Renji, lui connait la vérité. Je ne réplique pas, je me contente d'arracher ma pomme des mains de Renji, de la dévorer rapidement, puis de sortir. Je suis déjà restée trop longtemps au self. Vous vous souvenez, je vous ai dit que je n'avais pas d'amis. Et bien ces cinq gars là et Rukia sont les seules personnes que j'ai, et je crois que je serai prêt à tout pour eux, même si je ne suis pas très doué pour les sentiments et que je me montre plutôt distant. Enfin bref, c'était sûrement le dernier repas que je prenais ici puisque, quoi qu'il arrive ce soir, je ne reviendrai pas dans cet immeuble. Ah ? Je ne vous ai pas dit pourquoi je pars ? Facile ! C'est parce que hier soir, j'ai rêvé…

* * *

**_PS: Je vous prie de m'excuser si il y a des fautes d'orthographe ou si j'ai oublié des mots (héhé...) !_**

**_Sur ce, bonne nuit ! :B_**

**_Clo'_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: **Les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo

**Pairing: **Devinez !

**Bla bla: **Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai constaté avec tristesse que mon premier chapitre n'a pas du tout plu... Il faut dire qu'il n'était vraiment pas terrible mais je devais poser certaines bases pour la suite, si suite il y a. ^^ En effet, si jamais cette fanfic ne plait vraiment pas, alors je l'arrêterai, donc n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis et vos conseils, je suis toute ouïe ! Enfin voili voilou bonne lecture, je vous prie de m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe, les oublis de mots, les fautes de syntaxe etc... x)

Sur ce, a+ ! =)

* * *

On a toujours le choix. Tout le monde le sait, seulement pas tout le monde le pense, surtout pas maintenant. Prenez ce bon vieux Yamamoto par exemple. Il est fort peu probable qu'il ait atterrit ici de son plein gré. Ou bien il est complètement frappé. Enfin bref, on s'éloigne du sujet. Je disais donc, on a toujours le choix. On peut choisir de regarder vers un passé pas tous les jours joyeux, mais réconfortant et connu, ou on peut choisir de faire face à un futur incertain et plutôt effrayant. Pas besoin de préciser que la plupart des gens optent pour la première solution. Mais que fait-on lorsque l'on n'a pas de passé, ni d'avenir d'ailleurs ? Et puis, le fait de savoir qu'il existe un « mauvais choix » n'influe-t-il pas sur le choix en question ? Alors nous revoilà au point de départ : A-t-on réellement toujours le choix ?

Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous étale ma philosophie comme ça. Et bien c'est parce que là, tout de suite, maintenant je suis sur le point de faire un choix crucial qui pourrait sauver le monde comme il pourrait le détruire. Vous êtes sceptiques ? Je comprends tout à fait, mais le fait est que je suis la goutte qui fera déborder le vase, le poids qui fera pencher la balance, le poing qui affirmera la Justice. Enfin… pas tout de suite. Parce que là, en l'occurrence, je suis le pauvre employé qui se fait engueuler par son patron. Oui, encore, mais attendez que je vous explique : vous vous souvenez que nous nous étions précédemment quittés alors que je finissais ma pomme ? Là, on est une heure plus tard et j'ai repris le boulot il y a quinze minutes. Enfin, théoriquement. Mais que voulez-vous ? Les caresses du soleil sur ma peau étaient si douces, l'herbe sous mon corps si confortable, que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de piquer un petit roupillon. Une petite sieste de rien du tout qui ne devait pas durer plus de dix minutes… Mais qui en dura cinquante… Je fus réveillé par une douce voix bien trop familière qui va vous donner comme une impression de déjà vu.

- KUROSAKI !

- Boss ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Si vous saviez comme vous m'avez manqué !

Et nous revoilà au présent et à cette journée qui, décidemment, n'a pas l'air de vouloir se finir.

- Quinze minutes de retard, plus les vingt de ce matin, nous arrivons à trente-cinq !

- Z'êtes vraiment fort Boss ! Z'avez fait maths sup ? je place discrétos.

- Vous vous croyez malin monsieur ?

Notez qu'une nouvelle fois, mon compliment a fait mouche.

- Faut pas vous vexer Boss !

- Moi ? Vexé ? J'ai l'air vexé ?

Je hausse les épaules : autant parler à un mur.

- Sachez, Kurosaki, que vous mettez la communauté du Gotei 13 dans l'embarras avec vos écarts égoïstes et dépourvus d'intérêt ! Ce matin j'ai passé l'éponge, mais à ce niveau là ce n'est plus de mon ressort. Vous rattraperez vos trente-cinq minutes de retard ce soir en plus de la pile de dossiers qui vous attend à votre bureau. Demain un de mes supérieurs vous contactera pour vous donner vos nouvelles directives. Vous pouvez disposer à présent.

Je baisse humblement la tête. Un boulot pire que celui que j'ai déjà ?

- Bien Boss…

Yamamoto se radoucit.

- J'essaierai de plaider en votre faveur Ichigo, mais essayez de ne plus me causer autant de soucis.

T'inquiète pas mon grand, bientôt je ne te causerai plus rien du tout. Je secoue vivement la tête et pars en courant vers mes quartiers. On peut dire ce que l'on veut, le Boss est un chic type. Il est juste né du mauvais côté de la Terre, comme tous les japonais d'ailleurs, et comme moi, bien que je sois un cas à part. En tous cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il va me manquer quand je serai parti.

* * *

Me revoilà devant mon ordinateur à taper des tonnes et des tonnes de papiers plus insignifiants les uns que les autres. J'ai mal à la tête à force de fixer mon écran, mes doigts sont tout engourdis à force de tapoter le clavier. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce travail qui m'a ramolli le cerveau ou si j'ai toujours été dingue, mais quelques fois, je suis vraiment fatigué d'être différent. Je me demande souvent pourquoi c'est tombé sur moi, pourquoi je suis le seul à me poser des questions, le seul à savoir. Le pire, c'est que je ne peux pas partager mon secret, personne ne me croirait. Et puis je n'ai pas de famille à qui me confier, ou du moins elle n'est plus ici. Et puis de nos jours que signifie « famille » ? Dans notre monde, plus rien n'est naturel. On naît dans des salles pleines d'embryons et on meurt dans des chambres de quarantaine pour les malades, ou sur noter lieu de travail pour tous les autres. La notion d'amour a disparu depuis bien longtemps, comme le désir, la gourmandise et tous les péchés capitaux. Avant, on existait. On vivait, on avait des émotions, on ressentait la douleur, mais aux yeux du gouvernement, on n'était que des pions sur un échiquier géant, le Japon et les Etats-Unis s'entre-tuant sauvagement dans une guerre pour la domination du Pacifique. Au début, la plupart des japonais essayaient de fuir en territoires neutres vers l'Afrique et l'Europe, mes des alliances se sont formées, la Russie avec le Japon, la France avec les USA. On se serait cru de retour dans la seconde guerre mondiale, mais pas une guerre d'armement, de soldats et de sang, une guerre économique et sociale, tout aussi dévastatrice. Ça fait maintenant une cinquantaine d'années que cette guerre a commencé. Et depuis, que ce soit en Asie ou en Amérique, les populations, les décès, les naissances, tout, tout est contrôlé et créé par le gouvernement. Enfin, il y a quelques exceptions, les Intrus comme ils nous appellent. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Je fais parti de ces Intrus, de ces hommes encore nés de façon naturelle, le fruit de l'amour, de la passion. Oui, je fais parti de ceux-là, et c'est en ceci que je suis si différent, que je ne ressens pas le besoin de faire passer mon travail avant tout, pour cela que je vois la réalité de ce monde, et aussi que mon statut doit rester secret. Je n'ai pas très envie de finir dans un caniveau, la tête ensanglantée. Bien sûr quelques personnes sont au courant de ma situation précaire. Renji et Rukia notamment. Quand je pense à elle, mon visage se ferme et mon cœur se serre douloureusement. Trêve de tristesse ! J'suis un joyeux moi, un optimiste ! Le verre à moitié plein, le beau temps après la pluie, le « il y a toujours un espoir », le… Bon d'accord, je m'arrête là. C'est juste que, au point où j'en suis, je ne dois pas me laisser aller à ce genre de sentiments désespérés. J'ai bien l'intention de quitter Karakura et le Japon en général. Et pour cela, je dois laisser ici tous les vestiges de mon ancienne vie, même si je reviendrai une fois que le Japon sera libre. Ou peut-être même avant qui sait ? Si tout va bien, demain j'aurai quitté ce pays. Si tout va mal… Je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qui m'arrivera si la police ou qui que ce soit me prend sur le fait. En fait, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Je dois réussir coûte que coûte !

Je me remets à marteler mon clavier avec une ferveur nouvelle, animé par mes rêves d'évasion, si bien que je ne vois pas le temps passer. Lorsque je relève la tête de mon écran, je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge et pousse un petit cri de surprise. 21h ! J'ai largement rattrapé ma demi-heure de retard ! Et dire que je voulais passer une dernière fois à l'hôpital, mais maintenant il est trop tard, les visites sont finies depuis une bonne heure. Oh… et puis zut ! Depuis quand ça m'arrête ?

* * *

Je cours, j'entends des bruits de pas précipités derrière moi, des portes qui claquent, des cris je vois des lumières s'allumer, des yeux scruter mon passage derrière les entrées des chambres je sens cette odeur de désinfectant et de médicaments typiques des hôpitaux, je sens aussi la maladie, la mort, mais ce que je sens surtout, c'est l'adrénaline qui afflue dans mes veines, la peur qui contracte mes mâchoires. Et j'aime ça. Non, j'ai _besoin _de ça. Je me suis fait pincer, malheureusement. Tout ça à cause d'une pauvre porte ouverte… Et d'un certain nombre de caméras que je n'avais pas pris en compte. Pauvre Rukia… Dire que je l'ai laissée en lui donnant un espoir qui n'a que cinq pour-cent de probabilité de réussite… Pour commencer, il faudrait déjà qu'elle m'ait entendu et le problème, c'est que je n'en saurais sûrement jamais rien. Les médicaments l'assomment trop pour qu'elle soit consciente. J'aurais dû la prendre avec moi au lieu de m'enfuir comme un lâche ! Je m'arrête alors brusquement, indécis. Et si j'y retournais ? Et si je l'emmenais avec moi ?

« Je l'ai trouvé ! Il est là-bas ! »

Plus le temps ! Je me remets à courir à un rythme effréné, je vois la sortie se rapprocher lentement mais sûrement, je me jette sur la porte… Qui ne s'ouvre pas. Je frappe, je m'arque boute, je pousse… rien à faire ! Je dois trouver un autre moyen. Je fais volte-face, j'entend que les poursuivants me rattrapent, je me rue dans le couloir le plus proche, tous mes sens à l'affut et trouve une cage d'escaliers que je dévale quatre à quatre. Et je finis par atterrir… Dans la morgue… En plus il fait très sombre, la minuterie est sûrement cachée quelque part. Je jette un regard de chaque côté et capte une lueur, certes très faible mais tout de même présente au fond d'un couloir sur ma gauche. Je bifurque, me mets à courir mais lorsque j'entends l'écho terrible que font mes pas dans la salle, je ralentis. Je passe donc à travers le couloir, puis de salle en salle, toujours plus profondément dans le bâtiment alors que la lumière ne semble pas se rapprocher. Je pénètre alors dans une pièce étrange, remplie de sorte de boîte de conserve, je frissonne. Je crois que je viens de trouver la morgue à proprement parler… Je traverse la pièce dans un silence religieux, la sueur dégoulinant de mon front alors que mes mains tremblantes sont tendues devant moi comme pour éviter de rentrer en contact avec quoi que ce soit. J'entends soudain un craquement derrière moi et me retourne en sursautant, persuadé de m'être fait rattrapé, mais il y a personne. Personne d'autre que tous ces morts, tous ces corps qui n'ont pas été reconnu, ni enterrés, tous ces corps, nommés ou non, entassés dans une toute petite salle, confinés, dans un silence immortel où la chair pourrit et les cheveux tombent. La peur me noue le ventre. Comment notre monde a-t-il pu tourner ainsi ? Comment et quand sommes-nous passés du stade d'humain à celui de robots ? Cette vision, loin de me faire changer d'avis, me pousse encore plus à quitter ce pays de malade et à aller, à défaut de trouver un pays neutre, dans une région plus « normale ». Alors que je reprends ma marche, je bute alors contre un… une sorte de… Cercueil… et tombe brutalement sur les genoux et mon nez se retrouve collé à la plaque mortuaire. Sans que je le veuille vraiment, les lettres qui étaient jusqu'alors floues, deviennent d'une netteté effrayante, cependant mon cerveau refuse d'imprimer le nom que je lis. Mes mains tremblent alors que je commence à comprendre, mon souffle s'accélère, mon cœur bat douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Je ferme un instant les yeux puis les rouvre, et vérifie que je n'ai pas rêvé. Mais non. Ce nom sur la plaque, je le reconnaitrais entre mille. _Kurosaki Masaki_. Maman.

* * *

**Héhé, si vous saviez comme j'aime cette fin... Enfin bref ! Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Bisous baveux, Clo'**


End file.
